The present invention relates to guards for vehicle exteriors. More specifically, the present invention relates to extendable door guards that are removably securable to an exterior surface of a vehicle door.
Parking lots and parking garages often have parking spaces that leave little room between adjacent vehicles when the spaces are filled. As a result, it is common for a driver or passenger of one vehicle to be unable to fully open their door to enter or exit the vehicle without having the door contact an adjacent car. When a person exits a vehicle and opens the door, the door may strike the adjacent vehicle causing a dent or scratch. This type of vehicle damage is difficult to avoid and can be expensive to repair.
Further, vehicles in public parking areas at malls or grocery stores are at risk of being struck by various objects and other vehicles. For example, a shopping cart in a parking lot may roll towards a parked vehicle, striking the vehicle and causing damage thereto. Such low-speed collisions are frequent occurrences in public places and result in scratches and dents to the vehicle. The sides or doors of a vehicle are most vulnerable to this type of damage as the sides of the vehicle lack bumpers or other protective devices. Thus, a device for protecting the sides of a vehicle from scratches and dents in the event of a low-speed collision is desired.